citiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sadiqabad
Sadiqabad is a city and capital of Sadiqabad Tehsil in Rahim Yar Khan District, Punjab province of Pakistan.Location of Sadiqabad - Falling Rain GenomicsTehsils & Unions in the District of Rahim Yar Khan - Government of Pakistan It is situated at the border of Sindh and Punjab. The city has an estimated population of 205,797 with the tehsil as a whole having 760,769 inhabitants. Sadiqabad is the largest tehsil of Rahimyar Khan District, covering 865¼ square miles (2249 km²). Sadiqabad is the most important area of agriculture of Pakistan. History Sadiqabad, the most prominent Tehsil of Rahimyar Khan District, is named after Amīr Sadeq Mohammad Khan V of Bahawalpur State. The new city was inaugurated in 1948. Geography Sadiqabad is located on the main railway line and Shahrah-e-Pakistan, also called KLP road, at 28°18'0" North, 70°8'0" East and is the southernmost city of Punjab province. To the east of Sadiqabad is Rahimyar Khan Tehsil, on the west Ghotki, in the north Rajanpur District and to the south the Indian border. A beautiful canal flows through the city roughly dividing the old and new city. Sadiqabad is the Tehsil headquarters; located on the main railway line road KLP road. It is the last city of Punjab province while traveling from Lahore to Karachi by rail or road. This Tehsil stands as transitional area between the two provinces where Sindi and Punjabi cultures survive together, along with the tamest of Sindhi culture on its western boundary Ghotki District of Sindh and on its northern side Rajanpur District of Punjab. The Indian border is about 25 km on the southern side of Sadiqabad. To the east of Sadiqabad is Tehsil Rahimyar Khan. Sadiqabad is the largest Tehsil of the district, measuring 865¼ square miles (2249 km²). Its boundary starts from the middle of Dandy and Reti railway stations. Extending beyond Adam Sahaba, in length and breadth the Tehsil is about 50 km by 50 km. Famous urban areas of the city are Mahajir colony, Jinnah town, Setlite Town, Mazhar Fareed colony,Mian Ghulam Rasool Colony, Public Colony, Arain colony,warrich town, Shahid Colony,Shahzad Colony, Ghafoor Abad, Ali Town, Karim Town the major and important colony of Sadiqabad and Cheema Town etc. The famous bridge of sadiqabd is "Askary Chowk" center of the city. Social life The culture is mix of three different traditions Punjabi, Siraiki and Urdu. The two main languages are Siraiki and Punjabi but a considerable number of Pathan, Balochi and Sindhi speaking people are settled in the city. The city has a cool and calm atmosphere. People are co-operative and are willing to live peacefully. There are no evident linguistic or caste-related prejudices. Sadiqabad has nearly all the facilities of a small town, but compared with its division city, Bahawal Pur, it is a bit expensive city. Everyday commodities as well as items of luxury are more costly than in some other big or small cities. One very important problem for the citizens of this city is lack of potable water. Underground water is salty and cannot be used for drinking or washing. Therefore, water is brought from nearby town Ahmad Pur Lamma. There are two big libraries in Sadiqabad: Municipal Library and Jinnah Library. Recently a newly built auditorium was named Makhdoom Ahmed Mahmood auditorium. Another problem is the dearth of children and family parks in the city. There is no place in the city where families can be relax and revive their spirits. The construction of a sports complex named Ghazi Sports Complex has completed. Certainly it will provide much room to the youth of the city to play different games. Education There is one Government Degree College for boys and one Government Degree College for Girls and many high and low level schools in the city, besides private schools in almost every street.There is also a Governement Girls Community College located in Mazher Farid colony. This is one of the best educational institute available for girls because of evening classes and excellent results. Leading private schools are IQRA postgraduate colleges and schools for boys and girls Bismillah Higher Secondary School, Rahnuma Model High School, Pak Grammar school, MTB Higher Secondary School, FFC Grammar College and School and a branch of Beacon House School Systems. Aitchison Cadet School. The pioneer of education in private sector was M.T.B HIGHER SECONDARY School founded in 1980 by concerned citizens this institute now provides education up to Masters in certain disciplines. The modern education and use of computers is also struggling for its establishment in Sadiqabad. There are many computer institutes in the city of Sadiqabad. A Government Commercial Training Institute for Boys and one Vocational Institute for Girls are also established in the city. Another important private institute in the field of Technical Education is Sadiqabad Polytechnic Institute (Known as Basheer Engineering College). A government technical college is also there. But the quality education is presented by Bismillah Higher Secondary School, Pak Grammer school, MTB Higher Secondary School, FFC Grammar Colleges and Schools, as well as Beacon House School Systems. The Pioneer of Quality Education in Private Sector in Sadiqabad was Iqra Public School found in 1970s that has now become a Degree College having Four Campusses for Girls and Boys and classes from Nursery to Masters Level in many disciplines. Ajmal Bagh College is also located at Sadiqabad. It can be asserted that this small city is progressing by leaps and bounds in the sphere of education as in every university and in every professional college we find the students of Sadiqabad. In Bahawal Pur Board, most of the top positions are taken by brilliant students of the city. ---- The following material was wrongly on the talk page. It should be checked against the above material for duplication and merger where appropriate. Over the last 20 years educational institutes have improved in the city mostly by the effort of private citizens. There are separate Government Degree College for boys and girls additionally three private colleges for girls and boys each. There are many Arabic teaching and Hifz-e Quran institutions and mosque madrassas in Sadiqabad. A Government Commercial Training Institute for Boys and a Vocational Institute for Girls are also established in the city. Leading private College is AGCS: Ali Garh College Sadiqabad a leading postgraduate college of the city for Business, IT and Management studies. AGCS is offering B.Com (Commerce), B.Ed '''(Education), '''BS(Information Technology), BS(Computer Science), BS (Business Administration), BS (Public Administration), BS (Commerce), BS (Accounting & finance), BS (Mass Communication), BS ( Psychoogy), MIT (Master in Information Technology), MCS (Master in Computer Science), MBA (Master in Business Administration), M.Com (Master in Commerce), MA Eco (Master in Economicsand), MA Edu (Master in Education), MA Eng (Master in English Language & Literature). The college also offers Teacher Training, Professional Training and Short Term Professional Certification and Diploma courses in various fields IQRA postgraduate colleges and schools for boys and girls, Bismillah '''Higher Secondary School, Rahnuma Model High School, '''Pak Grammar school, MTB Higher Secondary School, FFC Grammar College and School and a branch of Beacon House School Systems. The pioneer of education in private sector was M.T.B HIGHER SECONDARY School founded in 1980 by concerned citizens this institute now provides education up to Masters in certain disciplines. There is one Government Degree College for boys and one Government Degree College for Girls and many high and low level schools in the city, besides private schools in almost every street. Prof. Meer Syed Muhammad Sarwar Zaidi was the 1st Principal of Govt. College for Boys and Late Prof. Syedah Tahirah Zaidi was the 1st Principal of Govt College for Women. The modern education and use of computers is also struggling for its establishment in Sadiqabad. There are many computer institutes in the city of Sadiqabad. Prof. Meer Syed Tehseen Ahmed is the Principal of this college for the last more then 10 years. Another important private institute in the field of technical education is Basheer Engineering College. A government technical college is also there. But the quality education is presented by Bismillah Higher Secondary School,Pak Grammer school, MTB Higher Secondary School, FFC Grammar Colleges and Schools, as well as Beacon House School Systems. The Pioneer of Quality Education in Private Sector in Sadiqabad was Iqra Public School found in 1980s that has now become a Degree College having Four Campusses for Girls and Boys and classes from Nursery to Masters Level in many disciplines. Ajmal Bagh College is also located at Sadiqabad. Famous names in the sphere of education are Javeed Iqbal, Sher Afgan Shehzad, Hamood-ur-Rehman Shaheen, Muhammad Mazammil, Sheikh Masood, Kashif Qadeer Mukhtar Ahmed Shakir, M D Johar, Ahmed Nadeem Faiz, Mian Saleem Ahmed, Mohammad Tehseen, Gohar Malsyani, Ghulam Ali, Saboor Ahmad, Jaffar Ali, Siraj Rehmani, Mohammad Amin Bajwa,Ch. Muhammad Safdar Amin, Ch. Hameed Ahsan, Hafeez Ahmad Choudhry, Sajid Rehmani and Shahzad Qadir, M.D.Zafar. Sadiqabad is also well known and famous due to its religious Islamic educational center Sadiq Markaz in Jinnah Town. Many Muslims scholars and students teaches and learns from here. They teaches Tabligh teachings. From there, many people go to many different parts of world for preaching and spreading Islam. Sadiqabad is a peaceful religious city bit modern but no rapes, no bad behaving people. Honest and kind religious people almost. The Innovators Grammar School and The Innovators Institute of Higher Education have been started in 2008. The Innovators Grammar school has been closed after 3 months and The Innovators Institute of Higher Education was also closed after two months of its establishment. Another important school is BRIGHTSTAR model high school in alflah town. Transport The city is a major transport hub and is well-served by transport systems. Most of the Trains call at Sadiqabad. Road transport is available for most of the major cities of Pakistan. The Korean company Daewoo has also started bus service from Sadiqabad to Lahore sadiqabd & Rahimyar Khan to Karachi. The nearest Airport is in Rahimyar Khan about 19 Kilometres away from the city centre. In the field of transport, the city of Sadiqabad is very prominent due to the fact that it has got double story railway station for the stops of almost all express trains , which is unique. As for the road transport, air-conditioned and non-air conditioned buses and coaches connect the city with all the major cities of Pakistan. Now the Korean company Daewoo has also started bus service from Sadikabad to nearly all major cities of Pakistan. The smaller town of the Tehsil is also connected to the network of roads providing travelling facilities for twenty-four hours. Air Port is just on the drive of 15 minutes from the city. From first Time in history of Pakistan Passenger Car Service Started From Sadikabad to Karachi. Economy Sadiqabad is major local trading hub, it has number of cotton mills and a large plant to produce fertilizers. A Grain market was established in 1948 that has provided employment and prosperity to the area. The big plant of the asia FATIMA GROUP is producing UREA,CAN and NP for fulfill the country requirement in Sadiqabad. Agriculture Most of the workers are employed in agriculture, making it by far the most common occupation. However, the relative significance of farming has dropped steadily. Major cash crops are cotton, wheat and sugar cane. Mango and citrus are also a major produce. Sadiq Abad is very rich in agriculture. It is a fertile area, which produces large quantity of best cotton, wheat and sugar cane besides many other less significant crops. A large number of gardens of Mangoes and Kinos are also here. The mango of Sadiqabad is very famous for its smell and taste. The area of "Manthar" in Sadiqabad is very famous for its fertility and every year it gives a record production of wheat and cotton. Industry Sadikabad is one of those cities of Pakistan which progresses day by day in the field of industry. Wholesale markets (Mandies) There are four main Mandis (markets) in the city: *Ghalla Mandi (Grain Market) *Sabzi Mandi (Fruit Market) *Lakker Mandi (Wood Market) *KLP Road Market (Auto Mobile Market) *RICE &WHEAT MARKET It is an important business centre where in the past regular yearly "Mandi" was held for the improvement of business trends. Even at present Grain Mandi is no less important. Besides Fruit, Mandi of Sadiqābād is among the one of biggest in Pakistan. Tourist attractions and famous sights This tehsil has various attractive features for tourists. Bagh-i.Bahisht (The Garden of Heaven) It is one of the most beautiful and biggest gardens of this area. It is 5 km far from Sadiqabad. The garden consists upon more than 75 acrs. This garden is, although, the private but also open for the public at prescribed hours and days. Meer Syed Zahid Hussain Library This library (the biggest personal library of this area) has antique collection of books on each and every topic. Some books are very old and hand written scripts which are very prestigious back ground. This library is also open for public. Choulistan Desert Choulistan Desert is about 20 kilometres from Sadiqabad. Huge sand dunes in Choulistan belt are also worth seeing. They appear as human forms from a distance. As the city is connected with desert area, dust is a marked feature of it. This dust is a big source of the diseases of eyes, nose, throat and lungs for the people of Sadiqabad. Askari Park This beautiful *, with its lush green lawns and beautiful walkways situated near overhead bridge situated in the heart of the city, is free to public. Neighbouring areas Rahim Abad Rahimabad is a small town about 18 kilometers west of Sadikabad. It was founded by Leghari Sardars; sons of Sardar Mohammad Rahim Khan Leghari, Leghari Sardar and Tumandar, around 1860 AD. 1 Sardar Noor Mohammad Khan Leghari (1860-1945) was the architect behind the development of Rahimabad and the rise to prominence of the Leghari family in the area. Bhong It is about 25 kilometers from Sadiq Abad in west. It is famous internationally for its Bhong Mosque which was built by Raees Ghazi Muhammad Khan from 1932 to 1982. Jamal Din Wali It is about 20 Kilometers far from Sadiq Abad towards north. Situated on the bank of River Indus. Mukhdoom-ul-Muld Syed Ghulam Meeran Shah, Mukhdoom Zadah Syed Hussain Mehmood, Mukhdoom Zadah Syed Hussain Mehmood, Mukhdoom Zadah Syed Iqbal Mehmood and many others are famous in this area. Having a big sugar industry named J D W Sugar Mills is one of the pioneer in industry in this area. Bhuttah Wahan Another famous town of this are for famous folk love story of Sussi Punnon. It is called that Sassi was the resident of this town. ---- This page is prepared and edited by Dr Mir Syed Mansoor Akhter Bokhary on 17.03.2009 and by other people later. See also *Sadiqabad/Families *Sadiq Abad:Industry *Sadiq Abad:Jamal Din Wali *Sadiq Abad:Neighbouring areas *Sadiq Abad:Notable people *Sadiq Abad:Rahimabad *Sadiq Abad:Walhar References External links * Website of Sadiqabad * Al-Mansoor Homoeoz Pakistan * Al-Rafaat Homoroz Pakistan * Sadiq Abad - My City Category:Populated places in Rahim Yar Khan District Category:Sadiq Abad Category:Cities and towns in Punjab (Pakistan) Category:Cities in Pakistan Category:Cities in Asia Category:Pakistan Category:Punjab (Pakistan)